


strangers meet again

by genrose05



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: bobby takes notice of the same customer coming into the coffee shop he works at after he completely embarrassed himself in front of the stranger.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed & Liam Carter, Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Kudos: 9





	strangers meet again

**Author's Note:**

> hey... so... who is excited for s2

“This is the third time this week!” Ziggy exclaimed. 

“He has been here three times this week and at the same time too.” Danny added.

Bobby didn’t even look up from the coffee machine he was at to know who they were talking about. It’s this guy that Bobby once took an order from and then proceeded to spill hot milk all over himself because he noticed the guy staring at him from a little corner by the window where the sunlight hit him perfectly. 

“Leave him be.”

“So quick to defend your boyfriend.” Danny teases. If Bobby wasn’t so adamant on not getting fired then he would dump the piping hot latte he was holding over them. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Bobby looked up to grab the cover for this drink but instead saw him. He does not remember his name if he ever said it but there was no doubt that it would fit him perfectly.

“Dude…” Ziggy hoists himself up onto the counter. “Go give him your number!”

“Get off the counter, we just washed them.” He slides the order over to Danny so he can give it to the customer and stop bugging him about a stupid infactuation with a stranger that doesn’t exist. 

“Come on, it’ll be ‘chill’ or whatever you say.”

“It’s not that easy, bro.”

“What’s not easy about it? If he rejects you, big whoop. There will be other guys that come here.” Danny said.

“Unless you think you’re soulmates or something.” Bobby’s face goes bright red at Ziggy’s words but he continues to ignore it as he cleans out the milk cup. The two boys were laughing at their tomato of a friend. They have never seen him this flustered in so long. 

“Oh my god, you really do think you’re soulmates?!”

“No, no. Stop, just go take the next order, Danny.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Danny waves him off and walks up to the register and Bobby mutters a quick thank you as he continues to work at the dishes.

Stupid boys, why do some of them have to be so pretty that eyes are attracted to them like magnets.

“Sorry sir, I’m feeling a bit under the weather.” Bobby rolls his eyes and sighs. “Bobby, do you mind?”

Bobby stuffed his rag into his apron and muttered. “You have to stop doing that.”

Danny and Ziggy do this to get out of working and Bobby is tired of it. All his friends do is cause chaos and wreak havoc which can be considered the same thing but they somehow make it a complete difference. He is stuck to clean up the mess even when he isn’t involved but that’s his duty as the more responsible friend. Well, more out of the three.

“What would you-” And fuck you Danny. “Uh, what would you like?”

“Just a hot chocolate.” Bobby nodded nervously and typed the order into the register. He could feel the guy looking at him and it was burning his skin.

“That’ll be two dollars and fifty cents.” 

“Is your… friend okay?” Bobby took the money with nervous laughter and flickering eyelashes.

“Yeah, Danny is just… a handful at times.”

“Well I hope he feels better.” The boy said.

“I don’t.” That made the boy chuckle and Bobby wanted nothing more than to hear that on loop forever.

“We don’t want you working all his shifts, now do we.” We… 

“I guess we don’t.” Bobby could swear their eyes met and everything felt misty. The coins and dollars in his hand were close to just floating away and then his body next. 

“The order is for Liam, by the way.” Liam said.

“Liam…” Bobby whispered. It really did fit him.

“Yes?”

“U-uh… that’ll be right up, thank you.” Bobby turned around as fast as he could. 

He has had many embarrassing moments in his life and most of them he would do anything to be wiped from his memory but this… it was the worst. Liam was even more ethereal up close and what made it the worst is the fact that Bobby forgot how to function like a normal human being. And what made it the shittiest of the shit, he actually believed for one second that maybe, just maybe, everything Danny and Ziggy have been implying all this time could be true. That this bright stranger was here for him. 

“That looked like it went well.” Ziggy grabbed a sleeve for the cup and Bobby rested himself against the wall next to the machines.

Bobby buried his face in his hands. “I suck at human interaction.”

“That’s too bad for someone who wants a boyfriend so bad.”

“Like you haven’t been pining after the same girl since middle school.” Bobby’s voice was coming out in muffled tones with drips of annoyance. Ziggy knew this recipe extremely well.

“How about,” Ziggy nudged Bobby with his elbow, “you go deliver this to lover boy.”

“Fine, but if anything remotely inconvenient happens, it’s on you.” Ziggy rolled his eyes playfully and shoved the hot chocolate into Bobby’s hand and pushed his back lightly. 

“Hurry up.” Bobby made a slight sound of protest before recollecting himself. It’s just a cute boy. A cute boy who has somehow been the best and worst thing that Bobby has had in his life and he barely knows the reason.

Liam sat in the same seat as always and he was scribbling in some sort of book. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his lips were tugged in a sort of pout. Bobby could still pluck out a smile though.

“Hot chocolate for Liam?” His head shot up and his pout was non-existent when their eyes met once again. Only for that split second.

“That would be me.” Bobby gave him a soft smile and placed the cup on the table. He couldn’t move because Liam wouldn’t move his eyes.

“I- uh… I’ve noticed-”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… new to town? I guess I just- god that sounded rude, I am so sorry.” Bobby shook his head when he saw Liam chuckle. 

“I am new to town, in fact, and you weren’t being rude. I just moved here a couple weeks ago and I guess I’m settling pretty well.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s nice here. There are definitely a lot… of better things here, you know? The businesses, the people.” Bobby tried to keep his eyes from widening the tiniest bit but it didn’t work. 

“Yeah, yeah the people. People are cool.” 

“Yeah…” Liam takes a sip of his drink and smiles down at the cap. “I’m trying to think of other words that aren’t… you know but I’m blanking.” 

“It’s chill.”

“Cool.” Bobby didn’t feel like it was time to leave the table but it was too awkward to keep standing there. So he began to rock on his feet and look out the window to avoid the future of what could replace the register moment.

“Okay… so I wasn’t going to say anything because I didn’t want to sound like a creep but I remember that time when you spilled milk all over yourself-”

“That was pretty embarrassing.”

Liam smiled brightly and it blocked out the sun competing with him. “Yeah, yeah it was but um… I guess since that I just haven’t been able to stop coming back to, uh, to- to see you.” 

Bobby could hear his heart beating and the blood rushing all because this stranger told him that he wanted to see him? All he knows is that he should get it together and speak so Liam doesn’t think of him weirdly.

“U-uh, wow.” Bobby shut his eyes in disappointment.

“I’m… I’m sorry, this is very weird and-” Bobby held his hand up quickly and shook his head.

“No, no don’t apologize! I’m just in shock- but it’s not bad, I am not creeped out, believe me.” Liam stared at Bobby.

“You lost me.”

“What I’m trying to say is, uh, I’m happy you… you know, wanted to see me.”

“Yeah?”

Bobby’s soft smile didn’t falter. In fact, this little banter made it wider.

“I mean, yeah, I have noticed you coming in all the time and I didn’t want to say anything, I mean, I didn’t want to assume anything since it’s normal for people to love cafes and coffee shops or whatever.” Bobby shrugged it off like it was no big deal but inside, he was screaming.

“I mean, I’m not big on coffee hence the hot chocolate.” Liam nodded over to his cup.

“That makes sense.”

“But… you know if you like coffee, I’m up for grabbing some one day if you’d like to?” 

Bobby could almost feel himself tripping over nothing but he was just frozen in his spot. An absolute mess.

“Um- yeah, yes absolutely, I’d love- like to, yeah.” Bobby nodded furiously to try and get his point across. 

“Great!”

“Let me just give you my number and we can-”

“No worries, I already have it.” Bobby looked at him in confusion and watched as Liam twisted the sleeve on his cup to reveal what is only Bobby’s number. He smiled down at his shoes.

“I’m going to kill him.” He muttered before looking up. “I- uh, better get back to work before I get fired. Text me!” 

“Will do, Bobby.” Liam said while sliding out of his seat. “Well, I have to get going but I’ll see you later?”

“Yep, I’ll see you later.” On impulse, Bobby gave him two finger guns and mentally facepalmed once it happened. But Liam being the person Bobby has never known, he shook his head and giggled at the sight.

“Goodbye, and make sure your friend is okay.” Liam was half way out the door with his hand raised.

“That’s a thing I can’t promise.” With one last shake of a head, Liam left the shop and Bobby watched his figure walk past the window until he was gone.  
He was well aware of some of the customers giving him side glances from his loud and spluttering tone from earlier but with the high he was on from the conversation and the fact that he is well on his way to a date, it didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ Iuvberry (the L is an uppercased i)


End file.
